


Mirrored (A Stranger Things Fan Fic)

by Magic_Puppy654



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Puppy654/pseuds/Magic_Puppy654
Summary: It's almost been a year since everything went down with the Mind Flayer, and things have been pretty normal in Hawkins. But then a girl goes missing, and the group ends up finding her. They help her hide, but soon, something strange happens. No one is sure if it's connected with the Upside Down, or if they're dealing with something brand new.





	1. Chapter 1

 Mike, Dustin, and Lucas biked up to the school and placed their bikes against the bike rack.

“Did you finish the essay for English?” Mike asked.

“Yeah.” Dustin said.

Lucas’ eyes grew wide. “That paper was due today?” He asked, starting to panic.

“Yeah, did you forget?” A voice behind them replied.

“Will!” The three of them greeted.

“Hey!” Will smiled.

“I’m done for. My parents are gonna kill me for forgetting.” Lucas moaned.

“Hey, maybe Mrs. Fleming will give you more time.” Mike assured.

“She gave me more time for that report last month.” Dustin said.

“I hope.” Lucas sighed.

The three boys looked behind Will to see Max signaling for them to be quiet. “AHHHH!” She screamed as she placed her hands on Will’s shoulders. Will let out a very girly scream causing everyone, even Will, to start laughing.

“That…That was...better than...Lucas’!” Max said in between laughs.

“I had no idea I could scream like that!” Will laughed.

Once they all calmed down they made their way towards the entrance. Mike looked behind him to see the chiefs’ car pull up and stop in front of the building. Eleven hopped out of that car, waving Hopper goodbye and turning around to face the others. She smiled and made her way to them.

“Hey Eleven.” Everyone greeted.

“Hi guys.” She replied.

“Eleven, did you finish that English essay?” Lucas asked. She nodded and Lucas groaned.

“You forgot?” Max questioned. Lucas nodded as Max started to laugh.

“Good job, stalker.” She said and patted him on the back as they headed into the school.

“Poor Lucas.” Eleven sighed.

“Out of all of us, I can’t believe Lucas forgot to do the essay.”

Mike giggled. Eleven smiled and gave Mike a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing his face to turn bright red, and Eleven to blush slightly. The group split up to go to their lockers and then to their classes.

~~~~~berorriM~~~~~

It was while walking to math that Mike noticed the flier;

**MISSING: CARMEN WINTERS**

**AGE-13**

**LAST SEEN WEARING A GREY HOODIE AND BLACK JEANS. BROWN HAIR, GREY EYES**

**IF SEEN PLEASE CONTACT HAWKINS POLICE IMMEDIATELY**

Followed by a picture of the girl.

_“Huh, she looks familiar.”_ Mike thought.

He continued to math class and sat down in a seat in the back. He looked over to see a girl who looked oddly like the missing girl on the flier. He didn’t think to question it though, as class began. After school, Mike and the others met up in the hallway.

“Did you see that flier about the missing girl?” Max asked.

“Yeah. I wonder what happened.” Mike answered.

“What are you talking about?” Dustin and Will asked.

“Here I’ll show you.” Max said and pointed to the flier on the wall.

“Hey Lucas, how did English class go?” Will asked after he had examined the flier.

“Oh, uh, yeah it went well. She told me to turn it in by Monday next week.” Lucas answered.

“I told ya!” Dustin said.

“Hey.” Eleven said to get everyone’s attention. They all looked over at her and she nodded her head over towards the bulletin board. They looked to where she nodded and noticed a girl studying the flier, except, she looked exactly like the picture. Mike knew it. She seemed panicked as she ripped the flier up and hurried out of the school.

“Should we follow her?” Dustin asked.

“That would be creepy.” Max answered.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure she’s the missing girl.” Mike said.

“She’ll become suspicious.” Will retorted.

“Well, I’m going to follow her.” Dustin said.

“That’s creepy!” Max said again.

“I’m going with him.” Mike said.

“Me too.” Lucas added.

Will and Max sighed. “We’ll go, just to make sure you guys don’t get in trouble.” Will said. Max nodded in agreement.

“Me too.” Eleven replied. They started to follow her, trying to look the least suspicious. She kept on looking behind her and speeding up a little bit.

“Guys, she’s suspicious.” Max quietly scolded.

The three rolled their eyes. And continued to talk. It was obvious the girl was suspicious. They were approaching an opening in the forest. The girl looked behind her one last time before running. By this time, it didn’t matter anymore and Dustin, Lucas, and Mike took off behind her. Will, Max, and Eleven yelled after them before sighing and chasing the other three. Dustin ran in front of everyone. He was getting closer to the girl. He tried to slow down, but it was too late. WHAM! Dustin crashed into the girl’s back causing her to fall with him on top. He immediately sat up, still hold the girl down.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to crash into you like that.” Dustin apologized.

“What the heck Dustin!” Max yelled.

“I didn’t mean to do that! I tried to slow down but to was too late!” He explained. The girl was shaking and hyperventilating.

“Let her go!” Will cried.

“But then she’ll run again!” Dustin argued.

“Just let her go!” Mike replied.

Dustin let the girl go and Mike gently grabbed her arm. Him and Will started to quietly talk to her as they sat her against a tree. They continued to talk in a gentle tone to her, attempting to comfort and calm her. She looked up at them, her eyes a bit red from letting some tears fall and large scratch on her forehead.

“What’s your name?” Will asked once she had calmed down. She looked at them with big, fearful eyes. “It’s okay, we won’t do anything.”

“Carmen.” She said, barely audible.

“Carmen Winters?” Mike asked. She hesitantly nodded. “Please don’t take me to the police, I can’t go home.” She pleaded. They all looked at each other and nodded, agreeing they wouldn’t, yet, at least. “Why did you run away?” Mike asked. “I-I can’t go home. My parents, I-I just can’t go back.” She stuttered. “Okay, well, where are you staying then?” Max asked. She gave them a questioning look. “You can trust us.” Will said. After some more assurance from the rest of the party, she sighed and got up, Mike and Will carefully grabbed her arm. “I’m not gonna run, follow me.” She quietly said.

Everyone followed her in silence. She showed them her “home”. It was a few blankets hanging over a tree and one hanging down. A sleeping bag was spread out on the ground and her backpack was leaned against the trunk of a tree. 

“You’re coming with us.” Max suddenly said. “What? No! You’re gonna take me to the police!” Carmen cried, stepping back. “No we’re not! You need to stay somewhere safer.” Max explained.

“Max, a word.” Mike said and nodded towards everyone. They all moved to the side, leaving Carmen to think about Max’s offer. “Where are we gonna take her?” Lucas asked. “She can’t stay with Eleven, because Hopper will take her home. She can’t stay with me because my mom would kill me.” Mike stated. “Billy would also kill me for bringing her with me, and my parents wouldn’t let her stay anyway.” Max said. “You were the one who offered!” Dustin replied. “I know, I was hoping one of you guys would take her instead.” Max answered. “My parents are already gonna be mad because I forgot about that paper, and Erica can’t keep her mouth shut.” Lucas said. “My parents would turn her in.” Dustin said. “My mom probably wouldn’t mind.” Will spoke up. “Okay, so it’s settled, Will can give her a place to stay.” Max said.

Will was about to speak up, but then decided not to, he was the only one who could give her a place to stay anyways. They all turned to face Carmen who was staring at them.

Suddenly Carmen’s eyes caught Eleven, who had said nothing this whole time and Carmen never noticed her. Eleven seemed to realize who she was, and gave her a warm smile. Carmen returned the smile.

“So, Carmen, how do you feel about staying at Will’s?” Max asked. Carmen gave them a perplexed look. Will piped up and explained everything.

“Are you sure your mom won’t get angry?” Carmen asked. “Yes.” Will reassured.

“Okay.” Carmen said. “First, we have to go to my house, we had planned to meet up there after school.” Mike trailed off.

“Crap, your mom is probably worried!” Dustin exclaimed.

“Let’s go.” Mike said as everyone ran off towards Mike’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of seven ran up the driveway of the Wheeler household.

“Carmen, you go around the back and wait for us to help you in. My mom can’t see you because she will take you to the police.” Mike instructed.

Carmen nodded as she ran around the back. The rest of the group went inside and was greeted by a worried and annoyed Karen.

“Where have you all been? I called everyone!” She cried.

“We decided to take a walk and lost track of time.” Mike explained.

Karen raised an eyebrow. They smiled and ran to the basement. She sighed and went to call everyone’s parents to update them. The group ran downstairs and Mike opened the door to let Carmen in.

“Okay, so when Jonathan comes to pick you up Carmen will go with you.” Dustin clarifies.

“After I explain everything.” Will finished.

“And if he doesn’t care and plans to take me back I’m out of here.” Carmen said.

“I’m sure he won’t do that.” Will assured. Carmen nodded.

“Not trying to be rude, but you need to take a shower.” Max said.

“I know, I haven’t showered in a while.” Carmen said, embarrassed.

“We also need to patch up your head.” Dustin said.

“And your clothes are filthy, I’ll go talk to Nancy, my older sister, and see if she’ll give me some of her old clothes.” Mike said.

Carmen stopped him.

“Please don’t.” She begged.

“Don’t what?” Mike questioned.

“Don’t tell Nancy!” Carmen almost yelled.

“What, why not?”

“What if she turns me in?”

“I’ll tell her everything, I promise nothing bad is gonna happen to you.”

Eleven felt a pang of jealousy. She pushed those feeling aside because she knew Mike was just being nice and helping. After a bit of convincing, Mike went upstairs to get everything. Mike returned with Nancy. She didn’t question Carmen or anything, just got straight to work on fixing her up. First, Carmen took a long shower. The boys decided to play D&D and teach the girls how to play as well. After Carmen was done, she got into some clean clothes and Nancy put the dirty ones in a bag, then Nancy started to bandage her head.

“Now, this may burn a little, but it’s gonna help to make sure the cut doesn’t get infected. How did you even get this?”

“That boy,” she pointed to Dustin, “they were chasing me and he couldn’t slow down in time, so he crashed into me and I guess I hit my head on a rock.” She quickly stopped

“What’s wrong?”

“H-He’s not gonna get mad because I told you that?”

“Probably not. Besides, I’m sure he knew I was gonna ask.”

The rest of the time was quiet, occasionally Carmen would wince in pain and Nancy would apologize, but other than that Nancy worked in silence. Carmen was thinking on why she kept on talking so much. She felt so comfortable with them, yet she’s only knew them for a few hours. After Carmen got all patched up, Nancy checked Dustin real quick (he only had a bruise on his arm), and made her way back upstairs. Eleven then pulled Carmen to the side and made sure no one could see them. Immediately after Eleven knew the coast was clear she hugged Carmen tight. Carmen did the same and they stood there for a bit.

“Where have you been?” Carmen asked.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.” Eleven explained.

Carmen simply nodded. Mike then called for them.

“What were you doing?” Mike asked.

“Talking.” Eleven answered.

“About?” Lucas interrogated.

“Things.” Eleven replied, clearly getting annoyed.

“She just wanted to ask me something, no big deal.” Carmen said, also annoyed.

Everyone decided to stop while they were ahead. The night continued on as the boys taught the girls how to play D&D. Suddenly, Karen called for them.

“Hey Will, Jonathan’s here.” She called. Jonathan made his way down and greeted the group before he saw Carmen.

“Who’s that?” He asked.

“Carmen. Our new friend.” Will said.

Carmen looked up and smiled for the first time since they met her. She was touched that they considered her their friend.

“Isn’t she the missing girl?” Jonathan whispered to Will.

“Yeah, but she begged us not to take her home. She says she can’t go back.” Will explained.

Jonathan looked at Carmen then to Will, thinking over everything Will just said.

“Please don’t take me back.” Carmen said on the verge of tears.

“Okay, come on.” Jonathan said.

“Wait, my mom can’t see her!” Mike said.

Mike went over and unlocked the door, Carmen waved goodbye to everyone and disappeared.

“Eleven come on.” Jonathan said.

“What?” She replied.

“Hopper asked me to bring you home, or else he was gonna be late picking you up.” Jonathan explained.

“Okay.” Eleven said as she got up.

“Bye.” Eleven and Will said as they headed upstairs.

~~~~~Mirrored~~~~~

“See you tomorrow El!” Will called.

“Bye Will, bye Carmen!” Eleven called back. Carmen simply smiled and waved.

“So, Carmen, why did you run away.” Jonathan asked.

“Jonathan.” Will whined.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Carmen answered quietly.

“Okay, okay.” Jonathan replied.

The rest of the car ride Jonathan asked more questions trying to get something out of Carmen, but it was no luck. They pulled up to the Byers home. Carmen was hesitant to go in, but the brothers reassured her she was okay. Joyce came into greet them when she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Hey mom, this my friend Carmen, hope you don’t mind that she stays with us for a bit.” Will quickly explained.

“That’s the missing girl, I need to call Hopper.” Joyce said as she picked up the phone to call Hopper.

“NO!” Carmen screamed as the phone flew out of Joyce’s hand and off the wall, flying across the hall.

_“Not another phone.”_

The three stared at Carmen in shock. A little bit of blood dripped form her nose. Carmen gave them all a confused look.

“What?” She asked, growing embarrassed at the sudden attention.

“How did you do that?” Joyce asked.

“Do what?”

“Don’t play dumb.” Jonathan said. Carmen turned to look at him, she looked hurt by his words though.

“I seriously don’t know what happened. All I did was scream and everything went dark for a second.” Carmen explained, concerned.

“The second you screamed the phone flew out of my hand. I didn’t throw is because it ripped off the wall.” Joyce explained.

Carmen suddenly burst into tears and Will pulled her into a hug. She was shaking and was clearly afraid. Joyce came over and took the girl from Will’s embrace into hers.

“It’s okay sweetie, we’re not mad. We just don’t know what happened, it’s okay.” Joyce soothed.

“She’s like Eleven.” Will suddenly said.

Joyce looked at her son.

“She is.” Jonathan said.

Joyce continued to calm Carmen down. Jonathan started dinner and Joyce soon took over so Jonathan could join Carmen and Will in doing their homework. Joyce served some soup and everyone ate in silence. Until Will broke that silence.

“Carmen, why were you at school?”

Jonathan and Joyce looked from Will to Carmen.

“What do you mean?” Carmen asked.

“Today, when we saw you after school. Why did you even come if you didn’t want to get found?”

“Well, it gets lonely in the forest sometimes, and I couldn’t just walk around town during school hours. For a while I’ve tried to stay hidden, make sure no one notices me. Then, once I knew that no one really noticed I existed, I knew it was safe to go to school once I left.” Carmen explained, stopping quickly.

Carmen was shocked at how much she had said. The Byers were some-what surprised. Since they met, that was the most Carmen had said.

“So, you’ve been planning to run away for a while, huh?” Joyce asked.

Carmen just nodded, clearly, she wasn’t going to say anything else. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. After Joyce finished cleaning up she called for her boys to come to the kitchen.

“Where is she gonna sleep?” Joyce asked.

“In my room, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Will offered.

“Will, sweetie, you don’t have to.” Joyce started.

“But I want to.” Will stated.

Joyce decided there was no point in arguing with him and her and Jonathan got Will’s room ready. Will and Carmen watched a movie before getting ready for bed. Carmen walked into Will’s room and noticed the sleeping bag on the floor, she walked over to it and sat down, pulling a book out of her backpack. As she was about to get into the sleeping bag, Will walked in.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Going to bed?” She said, confused.

“You’re sleeping in my bed.” Will stated.

“You don’t have to do that, I’m fine sleeping on the floor.”

“No, no. You are sleeping in my bed.”

They argued for a few minutes before Carmen gave up. Will pulled a book out from his bookshelf, sat down in the sleeping bag, and began to read. Carmen awkwardly sat on Wills bed and began to read as well. Eventually they both fell asleep while reading.

~~~~~berorriM~~~~~

Joyce opened the door to wake Will up. At first, she was puzzled as to why Will wasn’t in his bed, until she remembered last night’s events. She quietly went over to the foot of the bed and woke Will up. Carmen’s head shot up and she looked at Will and Joyce.

“Good morning.” Joyce greeted.

“Good morning.” Carmen answered, her brown locks were a tangled mess.

Will walked to the closet, picked out an outfit for the day, then made his way to the bathroom. 

“You can go back to sleep.” Joyce said once Will had left.

“But, what about school?”

“You can’t go.”

“But, I’ll get behind!”

“We’ll figure something out.”

Carmen thought over what Joyce had said and decided that with the fight Will put up last night, there was no point in arguing with Joyce. Besides, she was too tired. She hadn’t properly slept in a week.

“You can go back to sleep or come and get some breakfast.” Joyce explained.

Carmen got up and picked out the only other outfit she had, and it of course was dirty.

“Sweetheart, here let’s get you some clean clothes.” Joyce said as she went over to Will’s closet.

Carmen seemed to not care that Joyce was going to make her wear Will’s clothes, which relieved Joyce. She pulled out a black sweatshirt and some sweatpants and handed them to Carmen. She then grabbed both of Carmen’s dirty outfits to wash them. Once she had closed the door Carmen changed clothes. She walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen.

“Good morning Carmen.” Jonathan greeted.

“Morning.” Carmen quietly replied.

Jonathan served her some eggs and toast, the prepared Will, Joyce, and him a plate.

“Will, breakfast!” Jonathan called.

The bathroom door opened and Will walked out. He sat down beside Carmen and began to eat. Carmen started to as well and very soon Joyce and Jonathan joined.

“Did you sleep well Carmen?” Joyce asked.

She nodded.

“Good, how about you Will?”

“Eh, the floor could’ve been more comfortable.”

“Well, we’re gonna have to fix that.” Joyce said and patted his hand.

After breakfast Jonathan quickly cleaned up and him and Will left for school. Joyce left a little later because she made sure Carmen would be okay alone.

“No one should come over, but if someone does, don’t answer. Jonathan has a house key and so do I. I left the number to the store on the table, so call me if you need anything.” Joyce explained.

After Joyce left Carmen turned on the TV and watched “The Outsiders” until she fell asleep on the couch.

~~~~~Mirrored~~~~~

Carmen woke up at one. There was a fluffy, white dog curled up beside her. She had learned that his name was Chester, and he was Will’s dog. She went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. When she finished she decided to clean the kitchen a little bit. She washed all the dishes and cleaned up the counter. She then set all the clean dishes on a towel she laid out on the counter since she didn’t know where they went. Once she finished she realized she hadn’t even fixed her hair or brushed her teeth. She was feeling grungy. She made her way to her room and pulled out a hair and tooth brush. Yes, she brought those with her. Since she had planned on going to school she had to make sure she was presentable. Even if she wouldn’t speak to anyone. She also didn’t want to leave much of her stuff behind, her parents would probably through everything out. As she was fixing her hair she noticed something strange, her reflection was delayed? She decided to test it, she put her arm down. Ha! There was a slight delay. She quickly moved her arm up. One...two…three, she knew it! Her reflection’s armed moved up almost three seconds after she did. Carmen rubbed her eyes, wondering if maybe she was sleep deprived and was now seeing things. She continued to get ready, her reflection no longer was delayed, and then made her way back to the couch. It was all she could think about. Around 3:15 (assuming that high schools and middle schools let out around 2:30) the front door unlocked to reveal Jonathan and Will.

“Hey Carmen.” The boys greeted.

“Hey.” She replied.

The boys set their backpacks on the floor and made their way to the kitchen to grab a snack.

“See you did a little bit of cleaning. Thanks for doing that, but I had planned to do it after I got home.” Jonathan said.

“It’s no problem, it gave me something to do.”

Will and Jonathan both ate an apple. Jonathan made his way to his room to do his homework. Will sat down by Carmen.

“Are you okay? It seems like something’s bothering you?” Will asked.

“I’m fine, well, actually, I was getting ready in the bathroom and it seemed like my reflection was, delayed? I moved my arm and I’m pretty sure there was a slight delay before my reflection moved. I don’t know, I think I’m just sleep deprived and seeing things now.” Carmen vented.

Will thought over everything Carmen had just said.

After a few moments of silence Will finally spoke up.

“Weird things happen here in Hawkins often, you’re probably not seeing things, it’s probably something to do with the lab.” Will said.

“The lab?” Carmen questioned.

“It’s a long story.” Will answered

Carmen nodded.

“Anyway, did we have any homework today?” Carmen asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah, math and science. We can do it together.” Will answered.

The two got up and headed to Will’s room. He pulled out a notebook and gave it to Carmen. She grabbed a pencil from her backpack and opened the notebook to a clear page.

“Math or science first?” Will asked.

“You pick.” Carmen insisted.

“Math.” Will chose.

Carmen nodded and they began. An hour went by before they finished, well, sort of.

“I’m telling you, x equals fifty-two.” Carmen said. “And I’m saying the x equals forty-three!” Will argued.

“Whatever, we’ll just ask your mom.” Carmen said as Will pulled his science book out of his backpack.

They tried asking Jonathan but he got a completely different answer. Another thirty minutes went by when there was a knock at the door. Will opened it and Jonathan walked in.

“Still working on that math problem?” He asked.

“No, do you have the answer?” Will asked, hopeful.

“No, I came here to ask Carmen if mom said she was going to run some errands or something.” Jonathan explained.

“She’s still not home?” Will inquired.

“What time is it?” Carmen asked.

“One, no she’s not. Two, it’s five thirty.” Johnathan answered.

“She never mentioned having to run errands.” Carmen replied.

All of a sudden, the front door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you chapter 2 would be longer. I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is super short oops. And it might take a while for chapter 3 to come out. Right now, I have some chapters pre-written and I want to stay ahead. um, yeah, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

 The front door suddenly opened. The three all made their way to the family room to find Joyce carrying some bags. She set them on the table.

“Hi guys!” She greeted and hugged them.

“Where were you?” Jonathan interrogated.

“I went to the store to get some groceries. Did I forget to tell you guys? I’m sorry.” Joyce explained.

“It’s fine, we were just getting worried.” Jonathan responded.

“Carmen, we need to get you some clothes.” Joyce said.

“Mom, you can’t take her out in public!” Will reminded.

“I know, I know.” Joyce replied.

Joyce’s face suddenly lit up a bit and she made her way to the laundry room. She took Carmen’s clothes out of the washer and checked the tags before putting them in the dryer. “You’re a medium. Perfect. Now, tomorrow I will be getting home later.” Joyce said. The three shrugged, then Will remembered the math problem.

“Mom, Carmen and I need your help with a math problem.” Will said.

Carmen groaned.

“Well, I’m not very good at math, but I’ll try.” Joyce said.

Will came back into the kitchen with his homework and showed his mom the problem.

“Carmen thinks x equals fifty-two, but I think it’s forty-three.” Will explained.

“Did you ask Jonathan?”

“Yes, and he got seventy-six!”

“Hmm.” Joyce worked the problem out on a separate sheet of paper.

“Well, I think Carmen’s right, I got fifty-two.” Joyce said. Carmen smiled.

“How?” Will shouted.

“Let me see how you all did it.” Joyce said.

They showed Joyce their papers.

“Well, Will, you multiplied six and eight instead of adding.” Jonathan said.

“Johnathan, you divided instead of multiplying.” Joyce said. The boys did the problem again, and sure enough, the answer was fifty-two.

“Are you guys finished with your homework?” Joyce asked.

“We have two more problems for science.” Will responded

“I still have some math to do.” Jonathan answered.

“Well, go finish up! I’m going to start dinner.” Joyce ordered.

Everyone made their way back to their rooms while Joyce started cooking.

“Will! You need to come feed Chester.” Joyce called.

Will walked out of his room and fed his dog. By the time he finished, Joyce had called Jonathan and Carmen for dinner. They all sat down and started eating, talking about how their day went. Much to Carmen’s luck, no one had talked about her incident last night.

“We’re planning to have another campaign soon.” Will said.

“Campaign?” Carmen repeated.

“Oh yeah, for Dungeons and Dragons.” Will explained.

Carmen nodded, thinking about how much fun she had while the boys had taught her how to play at Mike’s house last night.

“When will this be happening?” Joyce asked.

“We’re not sure, hopefully by the end of the month.” Will responded.

Joyce nodded.

~~~~~berorriM~~~~~

Mike made his way into the bathroom to wash off his arm. Holly had grabbed a marker and drew on his arm. As he was washing off, he looked into the mirror, but was shocked when his reflection was still looking down. He closed his eyes for a second, wondering if he was seeing things. When he opened them, his reflection was back to normal. Mike finished washing most of the marker off and grabbed a towel to dry off. He almost dropped his towel when he saw his reflection smirk. It was a quick smirk, but enough to freak him out. He quickly put the towel away and ran into his room to tell the others.

~~~~~Mirrored~~~~~~

After dinner, Will and Carmen made their way back to their room.

_“Will? Will, do you copy?”_ A muffled and static voice called.

Will went over to his desk and pulled his walkie-talkie out of a drawer.

“Yes, I copy, what’s up?” Will replied.

_“I need to tell you something.”_ Carmen now recognized the voice as Mike.

“What is it?”

_“Call me crazy, but my reflection is being weird.”_ Mike sounded frantic.

“What?”

_“Holly got marker all over my arm, don’t ask. Anyways, I went into the bathroom to wash off. As I was cleaning, I looked up, but my reflection was still looking down. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, my reflection was looking up again. And as I was drying off, I’m telling you, my reflection smirked. I got out of the bathroom quick and knew I had to talk you and the others, but no one is picking up.”_ Mike explained. 

Will looked at Carmen, eyes wide. Carmen turned pale. Could she not have been imagining?

_“Will, are you there?”_

“Yeah, yeah. Still here.”

_“Well, what do you think? Am I going crazy or is something wrong, again.”_

Will looked at Carmen and she nodded.

“I think something is going on, Carmen had something similar happen earlier.” Will explained.

_“Let’s talk to the others’ tomorrow.”_

“Okay.”

_“Mike! Come here!”_ The faint voice of Karen called.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Will said.

_“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”_

_“Michael!”_

_“I’m coming!”_

Click.

“Was I not imagining?” Carmen asked.

“I-I don’t know.” Will answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Remember how I said I wanted to stay ahead with writing? yeah, well I've been taking my time. My Christmas break was pretty busy and I didn't have the motivation/inspiration to write. I'll try to get chapter 4 out soon, but like I said, I want to stay ahead in writing. Also, sorry it's really short. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the first chapter! I hope you liked it, even though it was probably boring, and short. Chapter 2 will be out soon, and it might be more interesting? I don't know, but it will be longer. Anyways, I also have a prologue for this story, so let me know if I should add it to this chapter or not. Also, I know the format is kinda weird, I'm trying to figure something out with that, so forgive me for the weird format.  
> One more thing, this story does mention abuse and anxiety/panic attacks. If you are sensitive to that stuff, read at your own risk. I'll try to remember to put warnings at the beginning of each chapter, if that stuff is mentioned within the chapter.


End file.
